


Nobody Knows

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest (Harry Potter), Blow Jobs, Detention, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sirius is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Black brothers spend a detention together and have a bit of fun.Yet again, I just wanted an excuse to write this by joining an event.





	Nobody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, people. I'm back at it again. 
> 
> Thank you @Kristinabird! Check them out please. 
> 
> If ya heathens want to chat with me, find me on discord or my tumblr blog @mangopassionfruity
> 
> I like more ships than this one. Trust me.

“Yes, ma’am” Replied the black brothers. Hooch nodded and walked away, returning to supervising the Quidditch practices the brothers had just been banned from. 

“This is all your fault, Sirius. Because of you I have detention” Regulus said, glaring at his brother. Sirius rolled his eyes and bunched up his sleeves.

“One detention won’t kill you, Reggie. Shut up and start cleaning.” Sirius said, smirking when he heard Regulus grumble about beating him next Quidditch match. It’s how this all started, Regulus and the rest of team Slytherin went on about how they’ll destroy Gryffindor. It would be a flawless win, yadda, yadda. Sirius was used to the behaviour, really, the house rivalry never rested, but James was all fired up. And so when Regulus had to bring up Lily and call her a ‘mudblood’, James was ready to throw fists. Normally Sirius would let him go beat the shite out of anyone, but not his younger brother. He was always careful never to prank him too badly or harm him, unlike the others the marauders tormented in house Slytherin. 

So Sirius gave Regulus a little shove, honestly. Just to show James that he was going to ‘handle’ Regulus but his brother struck back, kicking him from the ground. Which pissed off Sirius and soon, wrestling each other. The coach called off it off and gave the brothers detention. 

Now here they were, on their knees scrubbing at the floor of a hallway that was in need of a nice, quick cleaning spell, but no. Best to make a student clean it as punishment. Two birds with one stone. Sirius may have a habit of getting into trouble, but he still hated the consequences, he was after all a spoiled pure blood. He had house elves to do all his cleaning. 

He look at Regulus who seemed fixed on cleaning an odd stain that was probably never come off with just a sponge and soap. But the way he bit his lips in concentration was always a favourite tick for Sirius. Regulus never seemed to notice when he was doing it and once he stopped, it left his lips red and puffy. 

Sirius forced his eyes away, knowing he would not be able to resist those lips for long. He did love stealing kisses from his dear brother. Whenever he had a chance, he’d sneak away from his friends to find Regulus alone, reading or in a hallway like this one, all alone. He’d grab him and peck him. Regulus would always make a squeak from the surprise but would accept the kiss once he saw it was him. 

“Sirius, stop staring at the floor, it won’t clean itself,” Regulus said, annoyed that he seemed to be doing most of the work.

“I’ll start cleaning if you give me a kiss,” Sirius said, smirking when he saw the blush on his brother’s face.

“Really? Right now you’re doing this? Why can’t you be serious! Don’t. No, forget I said that. Just one?” Regulus asked, knowing his brother, he was just trying to avoid the labor in favour of more fun. 

“Yes, only one.” Sirius said. For now, he added in his mind. Regulus got up and Sirius followed suit. Regulus really was shite at initiating any of whatever this was between them, always twirling his fingers and looking away. And here he was, acting clueless, like he doesn’t know that you need to press your lips against someone elses to actually kiss. 

“Well, go on!” Sirius said, impatiently. Regulus slowed tilted his chin up and looked Sirius in the eyes. It became increasingly intimate when neither actually moved. It was strange, Sirius thought. How it felt like looking into a mirror but slightly off. Regulus was shorter and thinner, prone to blushing and paler if possible. But their shared eyes. Both could stare in each others eyes forever. And they have done it plenty of times, just holding each other and never looking away...That is until Sirius couldn’t resist any longer and would snog his brother relentlessly. 

Sirius swept in for the kiss and Regulus let out a sigh. They stood there for quite awhile, just enjoying their embrace in solitude. No one would pass through this specific hallway, it lead to advanced charm classes, the days classes having ended. 

“Why don’t we find an alcove and have a little more fun, Reggie? What do you say?” Sirius asked, lips pressed against the others neck. Regulus shuddered.

“The floors?” He asked but Sirius took out his wand and cast a quick spell to give the floor a shiny look. Regulus rolled his eyes but followed Sirius, who lead him to the nearest available alcove.

“If we get caught, I’m killing you,” Regulus stated, always bringing up the risk.

“Relax, we won’t.” Sirius said, trying to calm him. If they did happen to get caught, it would be a firestorm of disaster but Sirius liked to believe that it’d never happen. They will keep this secret forever, just the two of them like it always has and hopefully will be. 

Once in the alcove, Sirius pushed Regulus against the wall. He got on his knees and started to unbuckle Regulus pants. 

“Wait, you’re not going to...are you,” Regulus asked, shaking with excitement. 

“Am I going to give you a blowjob? Yes, Reg, I absolutely am,” Sirius said, smiling when Regulus moaned. Pulling his pants and knickers along with it, Sirius didn’t hesitate to grab the cock and drag his tongue across it.

“This is so weird and g-good. Merlin, fuck. How come you never did this to me before?” Regulus, barely able to speak the whole sentence. He tried to stifle the noise he was making by biting down on his sleeve.

“Saw some Hufflepuff doing it with her boyfriend who seemed to be loving it, and so why not try it on you,” Sirius said before slowly wrapping his lips around the head and swallowing it. He had one hand on Regulus’ hip stop the other from shoving too fast and far. Sirius was definitely not a pro at this. In fact all his sexual experiences have only been with Regulus, and they haven’t really gone farther than wanking each other cocks while making out. 

He sucked his brothers cock with vigour, drool slipping out. Regulus was practically vibrating, one of his hands finding its way to Sirius’ hair and pulling. It stung but Sirius didn’t tell Regulus to stop, he rather enjoyed the bit of pain. 

“I don’t thi-” Regulus started to say but groaned when he felt himself release, cumming in his older brothers mouth. Sirius was not prepared but attempted to swallow, choking a bit. 

“Warn me ahead of time, okay, Reggie?” Sirius said, coughing. Regulus pulled up his clothes and kneeled down. He cleaned his brother up, afraid he ruined the moment.

“I’m sorry, I really am.” Regulus said, hands fiddling with his wand. Sirius placed a hand over his brothers and smiled. 

“It’s fine, I enjoyed it. Did you?” Sirius asked, knowing the answer already. All of a sudden he heard the Quidditch coach yelling out for them. The boys looked at each other and ran back. Sirius had wanted to have his turn but knew they had no time left.

Hooch reprimanded them for having used a cleaning spell, having enchanted the floors to turn filthy once again if magic was used. Clever, but now they had to actually clean. It took them several hours and aching knees, Sirius more so than Regulus from his earlier activity. When she said it was time to head back to their dorms, the brothers had to drag themselves down the corridors .

“Still got to say, it was worth it, perfect excuse,” Sirius said, grinning when they left the proximity of Hooch.

“Don’t act like you planned this. Next time, we’ll be sorting books if we get detention together,” Regulus said, knowing full well that Sirius was just backing James up. Regulus knew he went a bit too far, but how could he regret it when it lead such a great time., aside from cleaning the floor like a muggle. 

“I’m rubbing off on you, aren’t I?” Sirius joked.

“Shut up,” Regulus huffed , annoyed that Sirius was right to some degree. He didn’t want to make a career out of it like his brother, but it’s not like they had many chances to be alone together. 

Detention was now their ticket to freedom, ironically. Regulus sighed to himself. He was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Leave a kudo or comment.


End file.
